


Almost Stop the Earth

by gilligankane



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-20
Updated: 2009-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilligankane/pseuds/gilligankane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wants their moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Stop the Earth

I want a moment.

Just a moment – just the two of us, caught it in with the stars in your eyes and the honesty in my smile.

I just want to be caught, with you, in a moment.

Where no one else exists, just the two of us. No daughter with boundless energy. No scowling son.

No Frank.

No Doris.

No Alan.

No Buzz.

Just us, caught somewhere where you can touch me and I can kiss you back.

I want just that moment where you can smile at me and I can let my heart – my secondhand heart – soar so high that the moon’ll have to catch it or I’ll keep going: up, up and away. So far up, but you’ll be there too, with me, because it’s our moment.

I want a moment for  _us_.

To be free.

To be in love.

To be  _together_.

I want that moment, no matter the cost. If it means I can’t have you for the rest of my life, if it means I have to be alone for all the time to come, I’ll take it in stride.

I’ll take it in stride,  _if_  I have that moment.

Where you turn to look at me and the whole world melts away like someone letting water run over a canvas painting: slow and steady and permanent. Where you smile and my heart speeds up in my chest, beating so wildly I can’t do anything but hope it doesn’t beat out of my chest. Where the fire inside of me spreads into every nook and cranny, all the way down to my toes and out to my fingertips.

Give me my moment.

Come home and give me my moment and then you can leave again.

I just want a moment – to remember you by, when you leave me.

You’ll leave me.

And I don’t want to be stuck, remembering only  _goodbye_.

So leave me with a moment.

 _Please_.


End file.
